When Impossible & Love Embrace
by Meow98
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a poor girl, wandering in the streets alone. What will happen when Prince Gray Fullbuster askes her to become a maid in his castle? And what will Lucy do when she notices that she is falling for him? Find it out!
1. My fateful encounter

Yo! ^o^  
How is everyone?  
I have a surprise ._.  
I decided to start another...gralu story  
Everyone: Another one? -throes tomatoes-  
Sorry minna! I just can't...this pairing inspires me 8)  
Anyway I hope you like it! :DD  
Enjoy!

* * *

Being lonely in life is painful. You don't get the chance to get know love, friendship, even hate.

I don't remember my childhood very clearly. I have never met my family. I don't know that feeling of having a father or a mother or even brothers and sisters, protecting you and loving you every day.  
I am just a girl who has nothing. I was homeless from the time I remember myself. Begging for some money so I can survive. I realised that people in this world aren't kind enough to help you. How can they be so pathetic when even a small kid ask them for money? Don't they have feelings?  
But who I am to criticize them? I am just a viewer of life.  
My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. I am 17 years old and I live in the kingdom of Magnolia.  
I am not going to say that I am poor. I had never had nothing. I was always wandering around the streets. But that doesn't make you helpless. It makes you stronger. Many difficulties help you understand the world.

Fortunately, lately I found a ''job''. I am doing the house works to a really kind old woman. She gives enough money so I can eat properly or buy a clothe for myself. Sometimes I end up giving some money to other homeless people. I feel sorry when I see them. I want to help them, I don't want to become like other people. I would hate it.  
_

It was Sunday morning.  
I gently knocked the door of a small house.  
Most people were at their home so the streets were almost empty.  
''Ms. Supetto, It's Lucy'', I said.  
No answer. She knew that I would come, so she had to be in her house.  
I waited for a few minutes and then I knocked again. No answer. That was weird. Had something happened to her? I had started worrying.  
Then suddenly a man came near me. I had see him again. He must was a neighbour.  
''Are you looking for Supetto?'', he asked me.  
''Yes, sir'', I answer.  
He gave me a sad look, ''Yesterday she had a heart attack and we went her at the hospital''  
''What?! Is she okay?'', I shouted.  
That was awful. Why did that happen to her?  
''She is out of danger'', he told me.  
''Thank god!'', I said happily.  
The man gave me another look and went away.  
What I was supposed to do now?  
I was tired and hungry. Plus my mood had destroyed from the bad news.  
I started walking. People were avoiding me like I was ill or something like that. I could hear their whispers.  
''Poor girl'', ''She is probably solding her body'', ''She is going to stole our money'', ''This is how stupid people end up''.  
I couldn't keep hearing. All those comments…..made me sad. Was I looking like that?  
I wanted to cry. I am sure that a tear was running down on my cheek. I was feeling disgusted of those comments. They didn't know what had happened. How many obstacles I was facing every day….  
Suddenly I bumped into someone.  
I was so useless.  
''I am sorry'', I whispered immediately.  
I didn't want to know what this person thought about me. The worst things?  
I tried to passed him but he graded my hand.  
''Wait!'', he said.  
Was he going to make fun of me?  
He turn me to his side. I looked him. I was left speechless.  
Was he an angel? A very beautiful one.

He had spiky black colored hair and dark blue eyes.  
He looked like a prince. Was he real? Or I start having illusions?  
I blushed.

''Are you okay? Did I hurt you?'', he asked me. He sounded worried.  
''N-no, I am fine'', I said fast.  
What did he wanted anyway? He was still holding my hand.  
''Then why are you crying?''  
My heart start beating fast.  
''I-I don't cry''  
''Yes, you are'', he said.  
Why did this person care so much about me?  
I looked down. What could I say? I just wanted to disappear.  
Suddenly he moved his hand and wipe a tear. What was that?!  
''I don't like seeing sad people especially when it is a pretty girl that is crying'', he told me and gave me a big smile.  
Was he talking about me? No one had told me a compliment. I was reading those things in fairy tales and I was always getting so jealous. Pretty. I had never thought of myself pretty. This guy was so kind to say this thing to an unknown girl.  
''Do you have somewhere to stay?'', he asked me.  
I shook my head without looking at him.  
''Don't worry!'', he said and patted my head, ''come with me!''  
Eh? What was he saying? Was he crazy?  
''I am sorry?'', I asked slowly.  
''Are you interested in working as a maid?'', he asked.  
''Maid?''  
''Yeah, you are going to be paid very well and you will be able to live in the castle, I will take care of you'', he said.  
A job? Was he offering one? But what would I lose if I refused? But again, he was really odd. Saying this all of a sudden...  
''I g-guess it's fine'', I whispered.  
He smiled  
''Then, come on this way!''', he said and started walking.  
I started followed him.  
Then I remember something!  
''Just a moment, did you say castle!?''  
He stopped walking.  
''I forget to introduce myself!'', he said, '' I am so sorry!''  
That guy was really strange.  
''I am Gray Fullbuster. The prince of this kingdom'' , he said simply.  
EH?! THE PRINCE?!

* * *

Meow98: Did you like it? Review so I can know ^^


	2. Everything start from now

CHAPTER IS UP! :DD Enjoy! c:

* * *

I had left speechless. A prince…seriously? I was sure that my eyes had widened by my surprise. I kneeled down.  
' Υ-your Highness'', I whispered.  
The raven haired prince, took my hand and stood me up, 'You don't have to be that formal, I will be happy if you just call me Gray''  
A light blushing appeared to my face and I immediately looked away.  
''What's your name?'', he asked with a soft smile.  
''L-Lucy'', I answered.  
'''So Lucy…will you come with me?'', he asked.  
I have to admit. That this was the most weird day in my whole life. I mean, I was starting getting depressed for my life, till he appeared…like a guardian angel.  
''Why, me?'', I asked instead of replying to his answer.  
He stared at me.  
''I guess, it is because I like you'', he said.  
I felt my cheeks burning.

''You seem like a really good person'', he completed.  
My heart started thumping really fast.  
''So what are you going to do, Lucy?''  
The way, he pronounced my name, gave me goose bumps. Just a single word and made me feel like that….  
I ended up nodding.  
It wasn't because I was proud that a prince had asked me to come to his castle to work as maid or because of the money I would win….I just wanted to be close to him for an unknown reason.

He gave a big smile, ''Come with me!'', he told me and pulled softly my hand.  
I followed him. People at street looked as with a weird face. We kept walking for a while. We ended up arriving at carriage.  
A young girl was there. She was wearing the clothes of a maid. She had a slim figure and blue hair. She was really cute. She was looking around her like she was searching for someone. When she noticed Gray and me, she approached us.  
''Prince Gray! Where have you been all this?!'', she said with an angry but yet soft voice.  
''Levy! Uhm….'', he grinned and looked away. After a while, he turned to me, ''This is Levy. She is also a maid and also a friend of mine'', then he turned to her, ''This is Lucy. She will start working as a maid from today.''  
Levy looked at me and gave me a gentle smile, ''Nice to meet you, Lucy-chan!'', she said with a cheerful tone.  
I smiled back, ''Nice to meet you too!''  
The light blue haired girl turned to Gray, ''We should return to the castle! Your brother has returned from his trip!''  
''That idiot returned?''  
The maid sighed. Was she used to the way Gray reacted to his brother? Weren't they get along well?  
''Lets just go'', Levy said.  
We got into the carriage and started going through the castle. After a few minutes, we arrived at the castle at the edge of the hills. It was huge. An army could easily live here.  
We got out of the carriage and everyone started walking, I just followed them since I didn't knew the place.  
''Levy, can you give a room to Lucy, prepare a bath for her and give her, her maid clothes?'', she told to the young girl.  
''Yes master'', she replied.  
''Lucy'', he said with a deep voice, ''After you finish, come to castle's library, Levy will tell you where it is''  
''O-okay'', I replied.  
Gray smiled at both us and disappeared into the castle without saying anything else.  
Levy immediately, took my hand and pulled me with her. As she were walking, I noticed that you could easily get lost in this castle. Levy would have probably get used to it. I wondered if I would become like her, knowing every place in this castle.  
We stopped out of a brown door. Levy opened it. It was a rather big white room. It was neat and precise, so tidy it looked almost unoccupied. The bed was large, covered with a pretty, heavy, flowered cover. Next to it there was a wooden bedside table with a few books tucked under and bearing a lamp. On the other side, a small white shelf, proudly bearing a few thin books stood and next to it, a big wardrobe. There was also another door inside the room. I guessed that inside, there was the bathroom. Some clear, bright white windows gave space for the sunlight to flood into the room.  
I had left speechless. It was such a nice room. If this was a maid's room, I wondered how prince's room was? At this thought of his room, I instantly blushed without knowing the reason.  
''This is your room!'', Levy said with a big smile.  
''I-It's so beautiful'', I murmured.  
''Prince Gray, wants everyone inside the castle to feel nice'', she said.  
I stepped in and enjoyed the view of my bedroom. It was just way too much for me.  
''I think you are ready, the bath is ready, so feel free to use it and your maid clothes are inside the wardrobe.'', the blue haired girl said.  
''Thank you Levy-san'', I said.  
''Call me Levy-chan'', she said.  
I had a feeling that she and me would become great friends.  
After explaining me how to find Gray, Levy left, leaving me alone.  
I took a big breath. So all these, wasn't a dream? It was reality. I just couldn't believe it.  
I got undressed and went into the bathtub. The water was warm, which gave me goose bumps from the enjoyment. I took the sponge and washed every inch of my body.  
After I had taken the bath, I get dressed, wearing my new outfits. The maid dress fit me and after looking myself in a mirror, I noticed that it kinda suit me.  
After following Levy's advice about where to find Gray, I ended up in a big door. I was going to knock but then some screams were heard from inside.  
''It would be better if you hadn't come!'', someone yelled.  
I bet that it was Gray's voice.  
''Like I wanted to see you exhibitionist!'', an unknown voice said.  
Wait a moment? Exhibitionist? What was he talking about?''  
''You are a baka and you know it!'', Gray's voice said.  
''Squinty eye!'', the other person replied.  
Someone had to stop them.  
I took all my courage and knocked.  
The voices stopped.  
''Come in'', Gray said.  
I opened the door.  
The room was big. It was full of bookcases, filled with books. I bet that all book of the world was there. A few sofas was in the center of the room.  
There, two men were standing. The first one, was Gray like I had guess. Next to him there was a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink colored hair.  
''Am I disturbing you?'' I asked.  
''No, don't worry!'', Gray told me with a gentle tone.  
The pink colored hair man was staring me.  
''Who is this?'', he asked.  
''Our new maid'', Gray replied.  
The unknown took my hand and shook it.  
''Nice to meet you, I am Natsu! Gray's brother!'', he told me with a big smile.

* * *

Meow98: So did you like chapter 2? :DD I really hope so! Don't forget to review! ^^ I want to thanks those who read this story! :) Thank you! 33 I hope you keep reading it! And of course I want to thanks those who reviewed! c:  
natpereira  
Guest  
blissfulme  
Grayluisawesome  
a random fairy  
gralu4ever

dianaloveanime  
meli  
UniPegSama  
Kira no Baka  
mary flora  
1fairytaillover  
xsasuhinax  
Guest  
THANK YOU! \(^^)/  
I hope you review for this chapter too! c:  
Anyway till next time~ Ja ne! 33


End file.
